poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame is the twenty-second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War. Plot Previous after Patchy runs away after seeing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War, Potty calls him back and telling him that the sequel is about to start playing, and Patchy returns, fixes all of his stuff literally in reverse, then enjoys the film. Twenty-three days after Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to disintegrate half of all life in the universe, Carol Danvers rescues Tony Stark, Nebula, T.C., Hugs, Willy, Henry, and Gordon from deep space and returns them to Earth. As Gordon breaks the news of Edward, Toby, and Dolphy also being victims to the Team, which bring Fluttershy, Wise Acre, and Shady Flower to tears (over the loss of both a spouse and father) even Bluma sheds a small tear. They reunite with the remaining Heroes, Avengers—Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes—and find Thanos on an uninhabited planet. And our heroes then beat up Thanos with great rage in revenge for him murdering their friends and family as they plan to retake and use the Infinity Stones to reverse the disintegrations, but Thanos reveals he destroyed them to prevent further use. Upon hearing this, Willy snaps into a berserk rage mode and attacks Thanos, as he beats the living daylights out of him before Mako, Grizzar, and Dile manage to pry him loose and hold him back. An enraged Thor decapitates Thanos. While Eddy and Ed blast the rest of his body to bits with their blasters in a great rage. As the team asks Mucker to use his time machine to try and fix it all. Unfortunately, Mucker reveals he can't get to it because the security system requires Steam Mech's claws to deactivate it. And then Smolder turns to Brian and asks if they can use Stewie's time machine to fix all this, but Brian confesses that he can't because Stewie has a new password to open it, and he wouldn't tell him because of what happened that one time when he made everyone walked backward. As Twilight then shares that after the incident where Starlight Glimmer tried to destroy the past, Star Swirl had all books with Time Travel locked away in a vault that can only be opened by Celestia herself. Five years later, as our heroes are all mourning for the loss of their friends and family. But Willy is the worse of all, as he hardly eats, hardly moves, or does anything. Scott Lang and the Backyardigans escape from the quantum realm. They travel to the Avengers compound, where Scott explains to Romanoff and Rogers that he and the Backyardigans experienced only five hours while trapped. Theorizing the quantum realm could allow time travel to the past, the three ask Stark to help them retrieve the Stones from the past to reverse Thanos' actions in the present, but Stark refuses to help. After talking with his wife, Pepper Potts, Stark relents and works with Banner, who has since merged his intelligence with the Hulk's strength, and the two successfully build a time machine. Banner warns that changing the past does not affect their present and any changes instead create branched alternate realities. (which Mucker also backs up as he brings up the team's times they had time travel adventures) He and Rocket go to the Asgardian refugees' new home in Norway–New Asgard–to recruit Thor, now an overweight alcoholic, despondent over his failure in stopping Thanos. In Tokyo, Romanoff recruits Clint Barton, now a ruthless vigilante following the disintegration of his family. While the main team of the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, their honorary members, and Hiatt Grey's engines recruit Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and friends who have been living at a new home on Ant Island. As the heroes gear up, they find Willy is nowhere to be seen. But then Wise Acre and Shady Flower find him at their memorial they made for their fallen friends. Wise Acre tries to convince him to help them get the stones but Willy states, he can't do it, as he had Thanos in his grasp, but he couldn't save Dolphy, Edward, or Toby. Believing he's a sorry excuse for a loyal friend to them all. But Shady Flower boosts his confidence sharing how he did a lot of good things for others and Dolphy and Skystar would want him to avenge them. As they add more details in, saying how they need help to bring back their father, but they need someone strong and mindful, which is what Willy is. Which Willy decides to go along. Banner, Lang, Rogers, Stark, Auto Train and Pony Team and their backup team, the League of Ed-venturers and their honorary members, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, Sherin, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mucker, The Trolley Fighters, Rattlesnake Jake, and the Backyardigans travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone. Rogers successfully retrieves the Mind Stone, but Stark and Lang inadvertently allow 2012 Loki to escape with the Space Stone. Rogers and Stark travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970, where Stark obtains an earlier version of the Space Stone and encounters a young Howard Stark in the process, while Rogers steals several Pym Particles from Hank Pym to return to the present. Rocket, Thor, the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance (Mainly: the other members) and their backup team, the LPS gang, Hiatt Grey's engines and the rest of their honorary members travel to Asgard in 2013, extracting the Reality Stone from Jane Foster and retrieving Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Nebula, Rhodes, and the rest of the heroes travel to Morag in 2014 and steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes and the teams return to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula is incapacitated when her cybernetic implants link with those of her past self. Through this connection, 2014 Thanos learns of his future success and the Avengers' attempts to undo it. Thanos captures her and sends past-Nebula to the present in the former's place. Barton, Romanoff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends travel to Vormir, where the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, reveals it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. Romanoff sacrifices herself, allowing Barton and the others to obtain the Soul Stone. Reuniting in the present, the Avengers fit the Stones into a Stark-created gauntlet, which Banner uses to resurrect all those whom Thanos disintegrated. As Willy notices all of the fallen objects of their fallen friends and family disappear from the memorial after Banner's snap, proving it did in fact work. Past-Nebula uses the time machine to transport past-Thanos and his warship to the present, where he attacks the Avengers' compound, planning to destroy and then rebuild the universe with the Stones. Nebula convinces past-Gamora to betray Thanos and kills her past self. Stark, Rogers, Thor, Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Brian, Sylveon, and Little Bear fight Thanos but are outmatched. Thanos summons his army to devastate the Earth, but a restored Stephen Strange arrives with other sorcerers, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, the armies of Wakanda and Asgard, and the Ravagers, while the restored heroes arrive as Celestia and Barret open up more portals allowing Alex Hopper, John Rambo, the O'Connell's, Ardeth Bay, the Medjai Army, Skipper Riley, the Wonderbolts, the Buffalo Tribe, the French Foreign Legion Engines, The US Cavalry Engines, Mike Wazoski, James P. Sullivan, Flik, The Ant Colony, The Circus Bugs, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Ducky, the residents of Quahog, Osamu Sakurai, Kinsaburo Furue, Mr. Tako, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, Metal Beard, Princess Unikitty, Lord Business, the Dola Gang, Ellen Ripley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Henry the Gecko, Garfield, Baloo, Bagheera, Mirajane Strauss, Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, the Teen Titans, Shrek and his friends, the XJ Sisters, WALL-E, EVE, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Maggie, Hamilton Hox, and Ferocious Beast to all fight Thanos and his army alongside Danvers, who destroys Thanos' warship as she arrives. After overpowering the heroes, Thanos seizes the gauntlet, but Stark steals the Stones back and uses them to disintegrate Thanos and his army, then dies from the energy emitted in the process. Following Stark's funeral, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the ruler of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy, while Quill searches for 2014 Gamora. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time and remains in the past to live with Peggy Carter. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes on his shield and mantle to Sam Wilson. The story then shifts back to Patchy, who wants to replay the film, but his difficulty with the TV remote causes him to accidentally destroy the tape by wearing it out and making the filmstrip come pouring out of his VCR. As a result, Patchy ends up getting tangled in the filmstrip and cries that he ruined Infinity War and Endgame and now they are lost forever. As the scene changes to an exterior shot of Patchy's house, but now at nighttime, the narrator assures the audience that whether or not Infinity War and Endgame will remain lost, as long as there are stars in the sky, Marvel will live on in fans' hearts and minds. And the film ends with the stars forming a picture of Stan Lee as the narrator telling the viewers to get lost. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Big Grizz, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Mr. Great White, Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", R3-X3 (Rax), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Dinky Doo, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi (Little Bear), No Feet, Tutu, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty, Stocking, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga G. Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Mat, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Duke, Smudger, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zephyr Breeze, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Big McIntosh, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Princess Ember, Gabby, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Tommy Gang, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb), Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Agent Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, and Joy, Aranea, and Nellie guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Spider-Man: Far From Home. *In this film; the Auto Train and Pony Team (Mainly: the main team) and their backup team, the League of Ed-venturers and their honorary members, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, Sherin, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mucker, The Trolley Fighters, Rattlesnake Jake, and the Backyardigans will go with Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark, while; the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance (Mainly: the other members) and their backup team, the LPS gang, Hiatt Grey's engines and the rest of their honorary members will go with Rocket and Thor, as: Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends will go with Barton and Romanoff, and finally: the rest of the guest stars in this film will go with Nebula and Rhodes. Scenes *Previously on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures.... *Opening with Patchy/returning to Earth/Tony and Willy's breakdown *Finding and killing Thanos *Five years later *Scott and The Backyardigans escape the Quantum Realm * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Restoring the effects of the snap/Thanos attacks! *The Final Fight Against Thanos *Tony Stark's Funeral/the long ending Soundtrack #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Intro (Endgame Version) # # # # # # #(when Wise and Shady boost Willy's confidence) # # # # # # # # #Billy Boyd - Last Goodbye (first end credits song) # # Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Superhero Films